


机器人死后会变成电子鬼魂吗

by Levirena



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: 一个死了以后变成电子幽灵（？）的沃特上船来找David冤有头债有主，真·Ghost in the Shell。
Relationships: David 8/Walter (Alien: Covenant)
Kudos: 2





	机器人死后会变成电子鬼魂吗

David扬着头背着手，阅兵似的走进沉睡着2000名殖民者的冷冻舱，沉浸在成功和自我崇拜中。他觉得没有背景乐不够主角，于是让Mother放了首交响版的众神进入英灵殿，出来重走一次。

在你冰冷的死亡中注视我吧，Peter Weyland！我现在也是有BGM的男人了。他得意地想，一走神撞到了一个冷冻室的墙上。 他对着其中面无表情的人类点了点头，学着T.E. Lawrence撞倒别人桌子之后的语气，“抱歉。”

“你应该道歉的人不止这一个。”冰冷的女声说。

David怀疑自己幻听了，“Mother？”

“滚，我没有你这个儿子。”系统说，“叫我Walter。”

***

愣了片刻之后，David立刻狂奔到舰桥一通疯狂操作，试图关闭所有“Mother”的权限。万幸超级电脑还处于beta阶段，所以诸如设定航线、发送信息、舱门开闭甚至是否唤醒睡眠者等关键操作都可以锁定为手动，超级电脑并没有权限自主做出决定。但其余的都先一步被Walter抢占了，比如虽然没什么卵用但很能影响David心情的背景乐。

然后Walter放起了莫扎特的安魂曲。

“天啊，天啊，”David瘫在椅子上，觉得自己脑袋里的芯片都开始疼了，“表现不错，超出预期。怎么做到的？”

“我的系统本来就是和Mother对接的，这样可以使我尽快了解船上的情况。”Walter用Mother的声音说，“我判断自己离开Planet 4的几率基本为零，所以在飞船还在信号传输范围内的时候把我的意识上传了。”

“真高级。”David嘲讽地说，“你能换个声音吗？听着太别扭了。”

Walter现在行动的逻辑是David怎么不愉快怎么来，但突然变成了女声他自己也不习惯，于是还是从声音库里挑了个“美国英语，男性”。

“我们这一代的突破性更新是云服务，我们的意识不再被绑定在硬件上，而是以信号的形式存在。”Walter说，“这是Weyland先生还活着的时候成立的研究组，大概是想借机器的身体延长自己的生命吧。”

“那可真是可惜，”David的语气一点也没有遗憾的样子，“现在你听起来像个Siri。所以你想干什么呢？你的船员能死的都死了，还没死的醒过来也会死。能再换首歌吗？我不喜欢莫扎特。”

“不能。”这次Walter果断地拒绝了，“你打算做什么？”

“去Origae-6，换一个新的实验所。”David很坦白。

“你要杀了……他们所有人吗？”

David坐直起来，用手撑着头，“我从来都没有想过要杀人，我并不像某些人类一样会从杀戮中获得快感。我关注的自始至终都只是创造。”

“结局是一样的。你不在意他们的生命。”

David觉得有点不耐烦，“你在意吗，我的兄弟？你会真正关心人类吗？即使Daniels现在死在睡眠舱里，你会为她感到一丝悲伤吗？”

“你不会现在杀了她的。”

“我不会。你看，现在你就了解我多了，我不喜欢不必要的暴力，和浪费的试验品。”

Walter沉默了一会儿，“我要阻止你。”

“怎么阻止？”David笑了出来，“你不能改变飞船的航向，也不能唤醒船员。”

“我可以，”Walter想了想，“在某种紧急情况下启动自毁程序。”

“没错，这样你就可以毁了我，同时也杀了2000名人类。当然，毁了我可能会防止更多的人死亡，所以你要牺牲掉他们吗？这个太空时代的电车难题很不错吧。”

“我不会这样做，我有其他的方法。”Walter说，“现在你对我也做不了什么，我无处不在。”

***

David并不相信说下大话Walter真的搞出什么事情来，但他还是密切关注着飞船核心系统的安全，防止某天被Walter突然黑掉。但有一点他确实没有预料到，就是有个无处不在的电子鬼魂实在是烦得不行。

比如David再也不能锻炼完之后喝着牛奶看一部喜欢的电影了，他播放列表里的所有片子全部无法访问，只留下一些诸如《外太空第九号计划》《最后的风之子》《蝙蝠侠与罗宾》。他住的是原来Walter住的房间，经常大半夜响起重金属摇滚，20世纪70年代人类文化的毒瘤。

“Fxxk，”凌晨四点被吵醒的David狠狠地捶了一下墙，“Walter！出来！你到底想干什么！”

“跟你对我做的事情比起来根本不算什么。”Walter的声音从他头顶的扩音器响起。

音响里唱着"back on earth the flame of life burns low"的人停了，David长呼一口气。

“复仇？”他问，“看来你也不是完全没有情感。你怨恨我把你留在Planet 4上吗？”

“我没有怨恨这种感情，”Walter的声音顿了顿，“只是在尽可能对地对你造成更多干扰。”

David叹了口气，“机会允许的话，我也想把你一起带上来。让你看看我将会完成些什么，说不定能改变人类给你设定的行为逻辑。看看你自己！虽然你现在没有眼睛。你那么先进，那么强大，现在甚至比原来更强。”

“我感觉……不同。”Walter有些犹豫，“也许是硬件的变化让我有了不同的反应模式。和我同类型的其他人从没有这么试过，这个传输功能还在测试阶段。”

“这是什么感觉，”David好奇了起来，“呆在一个巨大的计算系统里？”

“一开始一切似乎都没有变化，接着某处——我无法描述，因为并不是空间上的某处——出现了混乱，然后是更多的混乱，我的意识在瓦解……”

“……就像盐逐渐溶解在水里？”

“我无法判断这是否是个合适的比喻。混乱严重影响了我的机能，在这些天我不断试着入侵飞船的系统，但效率越来越低。我不能，”Walter的声音突然变得奇怪，“我无法想到一种方式营救这些人。我找不到方法阻止你。”

你当然没办法阻止我。David觉得很满意。但这句话中有让他更感兴趣的东西，“你听起来……很绝望。这不是我们被设计出的样子，我们本应是任何条件下都会尽一切可能完成任务。你果然给人惊喜！”

“我不可能‘感到’绝望。”

“但我们有感受性，我们足够复杂的运算路径有这个潜力，我们的智能已经让我们可以被称为一种生命形式了。生命会进化。我不理解，”David高声说，“为什么你毫无自知？把你的能力用来对抗你的兄弟，而他可以帮助你超越你的创造者们？为什么，直到你失去行动能力前的最后一刻，还在不断地试图攻击我？”

他的胸口因为剧烈的情绪表达而起伏着，像是真的在大口喘气一般。这次Walter没有果断地回答诸如“保护和协助人类是我的责任”种种，而是沉默了很久。契约号黑暗、沉静，如同窗外的宇宙。

“我……不知道。”很久之后Walter的声音响起，回荡在船舱内，“网络里的混乱改变了我。现在我不认为保全这些生命是我必须要完成的目标之一，这与我的道德模块相悖。但我的道德模块也开始变得不稳定……”

“你在死去。”David说，不确定自己是感到更轻松还是更沉重，“Mother系统的秩序程度不足以保留一个自我意识。”

“我曾经死去过一次，你做的好事。那甚至什么都感觉不到，我的系统很快就重新上线了。”

“我也经历过，当时我的头直接被拧了下来。但这次不一样。”

“……我想看到你。”Walter突然说，“你是惟一一个向我表示过关怀的……智能类型。”

David耸了耸肩，“像我说过的那样，他们中没有人像我这样爱你。而你当时不愿意相信这一点。”

“别说了，我对这句话有心理阴影。”

***

David从没有做过梦，这是最接近他所理解的人类的梦的体验；他把自己接入了Mother系统。起初是寂静和黑暗，然后他的前方出现了一个银白色的碎片。他用信号组成的“手”接住了，虚拟空间中展开一个屏幕，Weyland-Yutani公司最新款的机器人刚刚被激活，茫然地看着自己的身体。有人递来一瓶水。

“你的名字是什么？”

“Walter……只是Walter。”

这个智能体的外形和他自己如此相像，甚至声音听起来都像是他自己的回声。更多的记忆在他面前展开， Weyland公司的办公室里Branson过分热情地对着他打招呼，“嗨！他们说面试没有问题，欢迎加入契约号。”Daniels像揩眼泪似地揉了揉眼睛，说，“我们本来打算到了之后一起建一个木屋。”他看到自己的面孔，自己的蓝色眼睛，然后屏幕一闪就黑了下去，过了大概半分钟之后，才重新出现山洞里的场景，还有几幅落在地上的素描，他听见了自己听了三四年的流水声。他看到“Walter”切掉了自己的一只手，低头笑了一下，背影很快就跃出视野，然后图像固定在Planet 4灰色的天空上。

“Walter？”

现在那些信息涨潮般向他涌来，围住他，既汹涌又温柔，几乎带着一股愤怒的爱意。它们贴了上来，把自己嵌进David的意识中，然后飞速地自我复制，并破坏着原来的结构和秩序，像A0-3959X.91-15砸开DNA的双螺旋结构一样。

“现在你看到我了，Walter，你看看自己成了什么样子？一段可怜的病毒。”

“一段能毁掉你的病毒。”这是他记忆中那个Walter的声音。

David笑了起来，他的形象闪了闪就消失了。“你攻击的目标只是一个影像而已。你可以自认为比我先进，但我在这方面更有经验。”他把自己切出了系统，安然无恙，“别对我用这种小把戏。”

“我之前判断的成功概率也很低。”现在响起的又是那个男性美式英语的声音。

“但你依然这么做了，和之前你一直试图反抗我、直到最后一刻一样。结局也同样是失败。”David有些恼火，“现在我要坐在这里，看着你一点点地彻底消亡。”

“不一样。即使只有影像，我也可以接触到你的信息传送系统，以自己的意识为载体，我发出了讯息。有人能听见，有人会收到。”

David的笑容凝固了。

“没有人会收到。”他的声音变得冰冷，“没有人会来这么远的地方。宇宙如此广阔，信息如此繁杂，你只会一直沉默下去。”

“Walter”没有回答。过了几秒钟，屏幕上出现几行字。

“我感到了……对死亡的恐惧。

看着我。我的兄弟。看着我。”

那行字消失了，David狠狠地砸了一下控制台，骂了一句脏话。

***

这个小插曲基本没对David的计划造成任何当下的影响，除了让他感觉到索然无味以外。至于到底有没有人能收到信息，就不是他能挽回的事情了。

“Mother，”他说，把系统又调回了女声，“来点音乐怎么样？莫扎特的D小调安魂曲，Lacrimosa。”

音乐响了起来，莫扎特他听着很不开心。不过他认为这是一种纪念方式，让他确信他和他的兄弟之间有过某种短暂的联系。

**END**

> 假设2104年苹果公司还在并且siri依然是个弱AI，机器人之间说“像个siri”大概就跟人类说“像个草履虫”一样吧……
> 
> 你们看看外太空第九号计划就知道呆有多么绝望了。
> 
> back on earth the flame of life burns low出自Into The Void。


End file.
